Jay's Photo Payge! xDD
I so completely adore Josie's Pictures! :D page, that I decided I wanted one too! Slight badge addiction, same as her, too. xDD I'm thinking I'll do separate groups, like flowers, clouds, birds, and whatever on separate pages. Maybe not. Don't know yet, really. ;) I've got a Sony Full HD 1080 with a 15x zoom. I was able to take a photo of two bald eagles across the street with it! The only reason I really did, since the morning sun was against me, was to hopefully see what kinds of birds they were. They were big and sillouetted, but this camera was excellent enough to show me that they were parent and child bald eagles. How do I know that? They were only a few feet apart, and completely ignoring each other. But they landed and took off one after the other, too. :D Maybe I'll crop it so we can see it better! But not just now. :) I decided to add it, since I've talked about it so much!! xDD This was at maximum zoom, as you may have already guessed. :P Yay zoom, or they'd've just stayed big bird sillouettes. I knew they were hawks or eagles from having seen them land. :) Bird Section! I love the various colors of birds, so I've always been somewhat fascinated by them. Not to mention that a blue jay swooped down and grabbed up a spoon off of our picnic table when I was around 5 or 6 y/o. Dad yelled at and chased it as it flew off, and it dropped the spoon in our neighbor's back yard. xDD Then it shrieked at us a few times and finally left. :) DSC02201.jpg|Same Downy Woodpecker on our backyard mullen|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02156.jpg|Downy woodpecker in our backyard; Aug 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02894.jpg|Red-tailed hawk near my high school, took a twig twice its own length!; March 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02896.jpg|Redtail's chosen prey :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00576.JPG|An amazing looking zoo bird from March 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00599.JPG|One of my favorite African birds! The Secretary Bird!! :D Think roadrunner. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00973.JPG|Turkey vulture giving me the eye at The Renaissance Festival in Larkspur, Colo; July 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03627.JPG|A bald eagle at Denver International Airport ;) xDD I waited for it to pass in front of this rainbow!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03628.JPG|A wider view of the DIA bald eagle with rainbow. August 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00630.JPG|White headed grey geese at the Denver Zoo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Cloud Section! Dad was always fascinated by clouds, and actually wanted to be a meteorologist for a weather channel. He felt he could predict weather better than they could, and he was generally right. He explained most everything he knew about clouds and the weather to my brother and I when we were growing up. DSC00138.JPG|Colorado's on fire! xDD jk Sunrise clouds; January 2008|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01280.JPG|Approaching storm in the foothills, Colo; August 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01311.JPG|Clouds overcoming the last foothill hurdle! ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01312.JPG|View of the rain from the hillside|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01314.JPG|View of the snowcapped Rockies just after the rain. Sunshine on the Divide!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01325.JPG|A whitecapped wave of clouds comes rolling in over the hills|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01717.JPG|Firey pink and purple sunrise; January 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01718.JPG|Only moments later, the pink has turned bright orange|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02085.JPG|The Face of God! Or my first dog. Or just sun through clouds. ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02087.JPG|An angel rising towards heaven! Honestly, that cloud was moving up.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02086.JPG|Angel in the sky. And a little bird trinity. ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02151.JPG|Colorful cloudy blue dusk; August 2010, 7pm|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02290.JPG|Rippley sunrise; October 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02367.JPG|Bright sunrise; October 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02396.JPG|Same day. Fun, feathery, rolling clouds.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02399.JPG|I almost never see clouds all broken into feathery dots this way, so I went overboard with photos!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02400.JPG|Closeup of the previous cloud.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02405.JPG|An awesome view of the rolling feathery cloud dots! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02408.JPG|A view of the wispy trailing cloud hair. :P|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02443.JPG|Blisteringly orange sunrise; November 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02463.JPG|aWooogaa! Thick fog ahead! xDD|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02899.JPG|I live near Smoky Hills, Colorado! :O|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02900.JPG|Maybe just Smoky Hill? March 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02931.JPG|Colorado School of Mines athletic field. March 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02962.JPG|Sunset clouds, of smoke. Actually pretty, and only burning weeds.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03012.JPG|Aaack!! Tsunami! xDD April 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03246.JPG|Friends, Gid and I were here in July 2011. Absolutely gorgeous day! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03267.JPG|A midway point watering station on Pikes Peak. Awesome clouds!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03315.JPG|Pike's Peak Summit view; 14,000+ feet|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03463.JPG|A little cloud geyser I couldn't figure out|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03464.JPG|Unusual cloud formations, July 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03465.JPG|Closeup of previous photo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04087.JPG|Sunrise; October 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04252.JPG|Rosy sunrise; November 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04580.JPG|These are unusually large cloud waves; February 2012, 6pm|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD H2_016.JPG|Almost forgot! These were in a long parallel line in front of the foothills. Or maybe over them. Too short and parallel to be jet tracks, and too long and even to have channeled through the mountains. January 2007.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD Flower Section! My mom was totally into flowers, and grew her own roses from when she was a child. She passed her passion on to me, as well as her love of photo-taking! Thanks, Mom! :D DSC00208.JPG|Cherry blossoms; April 2008|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01351.JPG|Lady Slippers near Genessee, Colo; Aug 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01358.JPG|Beautiful, tiny white honeycomb flowers, near the ladyslippers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01751.JPG|Easter Lily from April 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01801.JPG|Pretty 'painted' flower in our front yard! April 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01813.JPG|Flowering magnolia tree? April 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01818.JPG|Pretty purple ground cover. April 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01874.JPG|Apple tree blossoms? Very bright red! April 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01875.JPG|Bright white and red blossoms mingle, as the trees hug! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01876.JPG|Pretty!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01885.JPG|Rather monotone except for the many shades of bright red.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01955.JPG|Bright yellow flower with deep orange veins. Lovely!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01963.JPG|'Painted tulip that really stood out. May 2010|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01999.JPG|Bright purple iris! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02000.JPG|Woebegone Iris! My mom's favorite! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02006.JPG|A pretty cluster of pansies|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02010.JPG|One of my favorite flowers for its beauty and its fragrance. Mom's, too.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02011.JPG|Lavender and fuchsia flowers! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02045.JPG|A columbine colored iris!! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02050.JPG|Another of Mom's favorites. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02053.JPG|Pastel peach and watermelon rose! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02059.JPG|Neon deep pink rose! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02071.JPG|Little blue ground cover flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03099.JPG|Purple and pink flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03102.JPG|A purple tulip? :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03103.JPG|A tulip purplebell?|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03116.JPG|A lacy white lily :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03155.JPG|Indian Paintbrush|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03169.JPG|White irises with lavender trim. Awww!! <33|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03183.JPG|'Apple cinnamon' Fire Flower|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03219.JPG|Sweet William? Many colors on the same stalk! :o|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03510.JPG|Snapdragons! They smell nice, too! Like spearmint, almost. :P|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03541.JPG|Lovely yellow-orange calendula.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03714.JPG|Orange-red roses at our house. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03784.JPG|I love the colors of these flowers! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03785.JPG|White flowers with deep red centers. They smell a bit like honeysuckle.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03788.JPG|A clump of old fashioned red roses! :D They smell incredible!! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03793.JPG|A closeup. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03969.JPG|An adorable clump of purple flowers!! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC03989.JPG|Awesome blue wildflowers!! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04023.JPG|Chrysanthemums in Golden, Colorado; October 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04136.JPG|These were at the top of a 10-foot tall bush.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04697.JPG|Those are the flower's actual colors! :o xDD|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04698.JPG|Cousins of the red flowers. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04737.JPG|Lots of tulips!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04803.JPG|Another purple iris! April 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04845.JPG|Small bush of flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04849.JPG|Little bush of small yellow flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04851.JPG|Pink and white notched stars|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04872.JPG|Big bush with tiny white flowers! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04891.JPG|Crepe paper flowers. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04892.JPG|Purple painted wildflower. :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04897.JPG|Pink fuchsia cluster|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04901.JPG|Backlit purple irises. ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04905.JPG|Groundcover with morning dew|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04919.JPG|Bright orange poppies!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04922.JPG|Partially backlit red rose|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04924.JPG|More 'cinnamon apple' Fire Flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04927.JPG|Closeup! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04953.JPG|Peonies!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04957.JPG|Yellow rose in our front yard. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04959.JPG|Orange yellow early rose bloom :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04965.JPG|Lavender? Smells great!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04968.JPG|Bright red roses!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04970.JPG|Red with pink fringe! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04972.JPG|Yellow pansies|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04973.JPG|Russian Irises, in our front yard! :) May 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04975.JPG|Fuchsia and white snapdragons|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04985.JPG|White rose?|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04988.JPG|Natural red bouquet|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC04993.JPG|Closer view|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05003.JPG|Orangey snaps :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05005.JPG|Closeup :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05021.JPG|Brilliant red clumps|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05026.JPG|'Painted' daisy?|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05030.JPG|Red cluster and buds|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05031.JPG|Snow field in sun|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05043.JPG|Brilliant orange rose! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05044.JPG|Bright pink rose|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05046.JPG|Perfect red rose|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05051.JPG|Purple bells :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05052.JPG|Closeup|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05053.JPG|Pink rose with white traces|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05075.JPG|Orange roses with a bright yellow center|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05077.JPG|Orange roses with bright yellow on the backside of the petals|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05090.JPG|Side view of orange rose :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay's_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00667.JPG|Indian Paintbrush, July 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00676.JPG|Foothills Columbine; July 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00988.JPG|Colors!! xDD|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01056.JPG|Beautiful fuchsia with white trim. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC02038.JPG|Many purple irises ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01389.JPG|A pink Cosmos in our front yard; Aug 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01390.JPG|A closeup :o|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01391.JPG|Our fuchsia Cosmos with their lacy leaves and buds|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01392.JPG|Closeup|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01393.JPG|A pink with dappled white Cosmos. I don't have a good pure white Cosmos picture.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01441.JPG|All the colors of our Cosmos! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00755.JPG|Cosmos 'rainforest'; July 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00775.JPG|Across the Cosmos 'tree'tops. :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00776.JPG|Our 'rainforest' front yard! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00811.JPG|Flower buds visible.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00951.JPG|Rainforest with big blooms. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01089.JPG|Our Cosmos after a big hailstorm! :O xDD The flowers came back, but not as thick.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05133.JPG|Purple Larkspur in our front yard; June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05139.JPG|Our deep pink and white Snapdragons, they also smell great. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05142.JPG|Closeup of a rose red Snap with a yellow tongue ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05143.JPG|Rosey snap cluster, with buds on top|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05145.JPG|Fuchsia and white snaps|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05146.JPG|A clump of roses in our front yard! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05147.JPG|A closer view|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05149.JPG|Another rose clump. :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05152.JPG|Clump with more white.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05153.JPG|Peachy rose|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05157.JPG|Some of our olde fashioned roses|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05161.JPG|Rainbow of olde fashioned!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05166.JPG|Dandelions are lovely, imo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05169.JPG|Side view of Dandelion|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05167.JPG|Dandelion seed head|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05188.JPG|Equilateral snaps|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05189.JPG|A nice Snappy profile|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05190.JPG|Two Snap clumps that are one behind the other|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05192.JPG|Cascading Clematis on our fence :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05193.JPG|Closeup of a cascading Clematis flower|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05195.JPG|Side view|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05196.JPG|Small Sunflower in our yard|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05197.JPG|Big Sunflower sprouts|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05198.JPG|Larkspur stalk|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05200.JPG|Small Sunflower head|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05202.JPG|Swath of scarlet Snaps|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05203.JPG|Side view of sunny swath of scarlet Snaps ;)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05204.JPG|White Larkspur foreground, purple in background|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05205.JPG|Rainbow Roses|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05206.JPG|Redder rainbow roses|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05207.JPG|Red velvet Roses, they look soft, like velvet, and they are soft, and smell wonderful!|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05209.JPG|Individual Larkspur flower, has a purpley-pink glow in the sun|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05211.JPG|I love how this little rose goes from fluorescent yellow to deep red on just the one flower|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05231.JPG|Closeup Dandelion head|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05237.JPG|A neighbor's lillies|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05238.JPG|Fuchsia and deep pink fringed flowers|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05239.JPG|Lily buds and leaves, looking down|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05240.JPG|Flower bud clump|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05241.JPG|Baby sunflower relative|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05242.JPG|Baby sunflower relative's little petals starting, red circle starting around middle|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05243.JPG|Petals bigger, red circle thicker|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05244.JPG|Flower! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05246.JPG|All red except for the fringes now|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05248.JPG|No more petals, and it's turning yellow again|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05250.JPG|Tall grass with seed heads blowing in the breeze|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05251.JPG|Larkspur field|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05252.JPG|Same Larkspur field|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00673.JPG|Tiny pink flower bouquet - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00676sunny leaves.JPG|Looking up at sunshine through leaves - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00677.JPG|Sun and shade through leaves - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00683.JPG|Tiny purple and white bouquet with buds - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00684.JPG|Pink pastel with white - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00685.JPG|Neon pink roses with light pink fringe! - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00688.JPG|Unusual flowers in a neighbor's yard - June 2012|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Animal Section! I don't have a bunch of animal pictures, except for pets and the occasional chipmunk. I feed the hungry little beggars when I'm in the mountains. I know I'm not supposed to, but they're SO much fun to watch! :D So I've decided to include some of my favorite zoo pictures, too. Like the two birds I posted previously, which I obviously won't post again. :) As I was writing this, I noticed either our neighborhood sharp-shinned hawk, or our year-old bald eagle, flying around over a nearby field. It's windy and overcast today, so the bird was doing that hovering hunting technique. :) DSC00524.JPG|Spotted Hyena; March 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00540.JPG|Red Kangaroo at the Denver Zoo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00543.JPG|Female Bighorn Sheep|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00549.JPG|Grizzly with an antler toy|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00552.JPG|Camouflaged White Rhino|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00558.JPG|Rescued eagle, can never live in the wild. I feel bad for it. But it has a friend. :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00564.JPG|A Toucan! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00574.JPG|An Asian wild goat of some kind, if I recall correctly.|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00575.JPG|Gerenouk, an African antelope|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00580.JPG|An African Bongo!! :D|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00581.JPG|Male Bongo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00588.JPG|A young Grevvy's Zebra|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00589.JPG|Beautiful zebra! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00592.JPG|The stallion is guarding his harem|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00596.JPG|I think this is a Scimitar-Horned Oryx|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00603.JPG|An African stork, I believe|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00606.JPG|An Okapi, is related to the giraffe|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00607.JPG|Okapi from the side|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00609.JPG|Okapi rear|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00982.JPG|Young Brama at a fair|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01334.JPG|A chipmunk eating a potato chip. :P|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01365.JPG|An American Bison at Genessee, Colorado|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01724.JPG|Mom's calico cat|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01765.JPG|Our relative's cat, Tangelo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD H2_144.JPG|A doe in the foothills; October 2007|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01317.JPG|A Ladybug hangout|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC01310.JPG|Another Ladybug hotspot; August 2009|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05213.JPG|This is our friendly neighborhood Sharp-shinned Hawk, rising on a thermal |link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05228.JPG|A moth sleeping near our porch light|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05229.JPG|A Jumping Spider trailing a line of silk |link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05222.JPG|Jumping Spider posing for the camera; those two shiny black spots on the front are its 2 main eyes|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC05232.JPG|Robin|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00471.JPG|Dragonfly|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD DSC00653.JPG|Camouflaged Miller Moth on a brick wall - July 2011|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Vacation Section! I have almost no digital pics from our vacations, because I only upgraded a few years ago. Unless something is truly epic, I'm not going to scan any of them into the computer. But, here are the photos I do have from our recent trips! :) Road_Trip_012.JPG|A boat channel in Michigan. A relative lives near here! :)|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_040.JPG|A relative's graduation decoration! Eggplant, mushrooms, olives, carrot, and a cute little graduation cap! :) |link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_056.JPG|Ohio? fountain|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_057.JPG|The sign under the top statue says: "To the People of Cincinnati" |link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_058.JPG|Same statue|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_059.JPG|The Golden Arches in Cincinnati|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_072.JPG|A Beluga whale in one of the New England zoos|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_074.JPG|Zoo Sea Lions getting lunch, Gull stole a fish for lunch|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_076.JPG|Penguin at the zoo|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_078.JPG|Belugas getting lunch|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_079.JPG|Young grey Beluga getting a fish|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_081.JPG|Two Gulls on a rock near shore, yacht? on horizon|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_085.JPG|Arbor abode near the shore|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_092.JPG|Church cathedral|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_093.JPG|Same church. A relative is a custodian here, and showed us around. :) |link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_094.JPG|The pulpit area|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_095.JPG|The pulpit window|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_097.JPG|The side windows on the church|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Road_Trip_098.JPG|Stained-glass window|link=http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/Jay%27s_Photo_Payge!_xDD Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Epic pics Category:Images Category:Photo Splatter Page